


Tension

by SassyGallium



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGallium/pseuds/SassyGallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick and Blossom had a very rough day, which included a not-so-small argument between the two. With the park destroyed, they head back home, both extremely angered and stressed. Blossom tried to take her mind off of things, until she got an unlikely phone call from an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Nobody knew what prompted it, but there was a huge fight, that resulted in most of the beloved park to be decimated. The streaks of pink and red were still visible in the air, looping around each other until there was an indication of a collision. Half of the park was covered in ice, like it had been snowing for days, and the other part of it was scorching hot, some of the bushes still on fire. The leaders called it quits once they realized that they were destroying more and more, not really doing anything, both of them sulking home, covered in more cuts and bruises than the chemical X can heal. 

Blossom was sitting on her bed, still on the adrenaline of the battle, trying to focus on her homework. Her high was still going when her phone started to ring. She looked at it, and saw that it was Brick himself. She grimaced, but decided to pick up on the last ring. Maybe it would be an apology, she did deserve one. 

“Hello?” She said, a hint of anger in her voice. But, all she was offered back was rustling, and mumbled words. “Hello?” She repeated, getting angrier. If this was his idea of a prank, he has another thing coming. The leader was definitely not in the mood for this, especially not after what happened. 

“Brick, I swear, if this is your idea of-“ she stopped, hearing something coming from his side of the phone. Was that… A moan? Only breathing, she continued on, listening. Yup, it was a moan. His breath became more labored, and she felt her blood rush to her cheeks. This was something she wasn’t supposed to be listening to, but she couldn’t find it within herself to hang up. She was curious. 

“Blossom” he spoke between pants, and she went red, biting her lip. He was doing this because of her, and this gave her a sense of accomplishment. It let her know that she made his blood boil, she got through to him. Keeping the phone next to her ear, she got up, and floated around the house, making sure no one was there. She remembered Bubbles mentioning going out with Boomer, and Buttercup was out with Butch somewhere, she was sure. The professor is in his lab, but he never came up until dinner… Which means she has two hours. 

Going back into the room, she got onto her bed, and slipped under the covers, not once letting the phone leave her ear. Her sisters and she finally decided it was time to get separate beds, but they didn’t want to go through the trouble of making separate rooms. His breath was still at the same pace, little moans heard here and there through the crackle of the cell. 

Placing the phone right by her ear on her pillow, she slipped on hand down, over her lace underwear, her other hand went under her shirt, to her chest. She went slow, teasing herself by dragging one finger from her clit all the way down, and then reverse, while massaging her breast. After she felt her underwear get damp, she moved her hand underneath the lace, moving her finger from her opening to her clit. She used the tip of her nail to make gentle circles over her breast, making patterns with a light touch .She moved her other hand to her nipple, and played with it, causing a moan.

The labored breaths stopped from the phone, only for a second, and she felt her heart thump against her chest, but she didn’t stop. Biting down hard on her lower lip, she heard him continue, her name being said again. She changed it up again, spelling out words with her finger, but the only word she could spell was “Brick”. Her other hand moved to her other breast, massaging it more thorough than the one before. His breath picked up, going faster, she could hear more muffled grunting.

Now. her hand moved from her chest down to her underwear, her heart bet increasing. This is what she needed, what she deserved after all of today. She arched her back, suppressing another moan. She worked faster now, one hand focusing on her clit, the other moving over her hole, teasing and a little rough. Her heartbeat increased, and she had to suppress another moan, it coming out as a whimper. She didn’t care if he heard her, but when she listened in her haze, he was in his own world as well. He was panting, and she could tell he was coming close. She felt it too, her toes were curled in pleasure, her legs becoming weaker with every stroke. She heard his breath catch, and then a grunt. He sighed contentedly. She was so close, her breath hitching in her throat, her hands working like they have a mind of their own. She felt it build; she was inching closer and closer, her body rising from the bed… 

It felt wonderful. The waves extended to her legs, and she felt her mind go fuzzy, her eyes glazing over. She removed her hands from her underwear, and placed them behind her head. The heat radiated in her core as her thighs were being coated by her ecstasy, a sigh similar to his escaping her lips. She floated back down, she went about a foot and a half over her bed, and slipped out off of it, still grinning in her haze. The phone remained on her pillow, and the call was still going. Noise could be heard coming from it, but in her haze she completely missed it, going to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner. What she couldn’t hear is Brick’s questioning to how long she was on the phone and how much she had heard, the embarrassment in his voice. He assumed she picked up on accident, much like how he dialed her on accident, and was somewhat relieved. 

However, the next time, he kept his phone out of his back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at this, so thank you for reading!


End file.
